Is She a Hacker?
by E.S Hatake
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah anak dari Kizashi Haruno yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Namun perusahaan itu bangkrut dan menyebabkan orang tua Sakura meninggal. Ia terpaksa menyembunyikan identitasnya demi membalaskan dendam atas kematian orang tuanya. Lalu ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan seorang playboy yang penasaran dengan identitasnya yang sebenarnya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Hari pertama Masa Orientasi Siswa dijalani dengan susah payah oleh semua murid termasuk Sakura Haruno. Siswi baru yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda dan memakai kaca mata bulat ini harus rela setiap kali di bully oleh para senpai mereka. Apalagi senpainya yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang bernama Karin. Entahlah apa yang membuat mereka tega membully Sakura. Mungkin dari penampilannya seperti orang culun?

Untunglah Sakura tidak menanggapi setiap perkataan dari para senpainya secara serius. Ia harus bersikap baik-baik, jangan sampai terpancing emosi kalau tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui identitas Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Dengan pakaian ala orang gila khas anak MOS, gadis yang identik dengan bunga Sakura itu menyusuri jalan pulang kerumahnya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan sakit yang mendera di telapak tangannya. Salahkan para senpai-senpai itu yang tega menyuruh mereka bermain game tarik tambang.

Tidak berapa lama, gadis itu sudah sampai di dalam rumahnya yang kosong. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki-kakinya ke kamar miliknya. Sakura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang empuk. Ketika matanya hampir menutup akibat kelelahan dan rasa kantuk, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada e-mail masuk. Dengan menghela nafas berat, Sakura membuka e-mail itu dan membacanya.

.

.

.

Di salah satu rumah yang terletak di sebuah kompleks perumahan yang elit, seorang pemuda berambut biru kehitam-hitaman sedang duduk di atas kasur empuknya. Ia tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan sangat frustasi dengan sesuatu tersebut sampai ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Rasanya, aku pernah bertemu dia. Tapi siapa dan dimana?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu merasa pusing karena memikirkan hal itu terus menerus.

"Sasuke? Apa ada masalah?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengannya tapi laki-laki ini berambut panjang. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Hn, tidak." Jawab Sasuke acuh. "Sebaiknya kau pergi nii-san!" sambungnya, masih dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi— " belum sempat lelaki itu membantah, Sasuke sudah berteriak mengusirnya. "Cepat pergi Itachi no baka!"

BLAMM

Pintu kamar itu dibanting dengan kasar oleh Sasuke. "Ck, dasar pengganggu!" rutuknya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil membaca berkas-berkas di atas mejanya. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak karena merasa lelah dan penat. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya—waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Pria itu menghela nafas sejenak dan kemudian tangan kanannya mengambil secangkir kopi yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Ia menyesap rasa pahit yang terdapat di kopi tersebut. Tiba-tiba, seseorang teknisi mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, ia memutar kenop pintu tersebut.

"Genma-sama, seseorang hacker telah menyerang sistem keamanan komputer kita!" Katanya dengan raut wajah panik.

Genma—yang merupakan kepala teknisi unit operasional tersebut langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu ia berjalan melewati orang tersebut menuju ruang kontrol. Teknisi tersebut lalu mengikuti genma—masih dengan raut wajah panik.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di depan ruang kontrol tersebut. Lalu ia mengetikkan kata sandi di sebuah alat di samping pintu tersebut sehingga pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan diikuti oleh teknisi tadi.

Terlihat raut panik tercetak jelas di wajah para teknisi ruang kontrol tersebut. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan komputer-komputer di hadapannya. Sekitar lebih dari 20 teknisi komputer tersebut berusaha melindungi sistem komputer perusahaan mereka dari serangan _worm_ yang telah dikirimkan oleh seorang _hacker_ jenius.

Genma yang tadinya hanya melihat pergerakan _worm_ itu melalui sebuah layar monitor besar, kini mulai mengetikkan sesuatu pada keyboard yang terhubung dengan komputer induk milik perusahaan itu. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, _worm_ itu akan masuk ke sistem komputer perusahaan dan mengacaukannya. Atau bahkan lebih parahnya lagi, _worm_ itu akan mencuri data-data penting perusahaan ini. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, saham perusahaan ini akan anjlok dan membuat perusahaan ini akan bangkrut.

"Aktifkan _Supernova_ sekarang juga!" perintah Genma kepada seluruh teknisi.

Supernova adalah sebuah program _antimalware_ buatan seorang ahli komputer jenius dari Rusia. Perusahaan ini menghabiskan uang sekitar satu juta dolar Amerika hanya untuk mendapatkan program ini. _Antimalware_ yang canggih di tahun sekarang.

"Ha'i" jawab seluruh teknisi yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Genma mulai mengamati cara kerja Supernova itu. Senyum miring pun tersungging di bibirnya tatkala matanya melihat sendiri program itu memusnahkan worm tersebut. Pria itu berpikir bahwa perusahaannya tidak sia-sia mengeluarkan uang yang cukup banyak untuk membeli program tersebut. Ini sebanding dengan hasil yang di dapat.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, dirinya dikejutkan tatkala seorang teknisi memberi tahu kepadanya bahwa _worm_ itu hanyalah pengalihan saja. Ada _worm_ lain yang tak terdeteksi oleh program _antimalware _tersebut yang berhasil melewatinya dengan memanfaatkan _bug_ pada program itu.

"Shit! Cacing itu sangat pintar!" umpatnya kesal.

Kemudian seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas dan terlihat berwibawa memasuki ruangan tersebut. Pandangannya ia pusatkan kepada monitor besar itu. Genma yang mengetahui ada seseorang di sampingnya kemudian menoleh dan membungkuk hormat kepada atasannya tersebut. Pria itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Kemudian ia mengirimkan e-mail ke seseorang.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah duduk mengamati laptop yang berada dihadapannya ini kaget ketika ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada e-mail masuk. Kemudian ia mengambil dan membacanya. Alisnya mengernyit heran karena isi e-mail itu, Dan kemudian mengela nafas kecewa.

'Hentikan!'

"Apa-apaan ini? Hah, tanggung sedikit lagi. Aku kan ingin melihat data-datanya." Gadis itu mengeluh dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

'Baiklah. Program antimalware milik perusahaan Anda tidak akan mempan melawan cacing-cacingku. Kalau Anda mau, saya menawarkan program antimalware buatan saya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah mahakaryaku. Harganya agak sedikit lebih mahal daripada program antimalware itu namun sebanding dengan kualitasnya. Jika anda berkenan silahkan balas e-mail saya, jangan lupa bayaranku ditransfer secepatnya.' Setelah mengetik kalimat itu, kemudian ia menekan tombol send. Maka terkirimlah e-mail itu kepada seseorang yang dituju.

.

.

.

Para teknisi perusahaan itu melihat bahwa worm yang mereka hadapi telah menghilang tanpa jejak. Mereka langsung mengecek sistem komputer mereka dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa data-data perusahaan mereka tidak dicuri oleh _worm_ tersebut. 'Ada apa sebenarnya ini?' kalimat itulah yang berada dibenak para teknisi.

"Aku menyuruh seorang _hacker_ untuk menguji coba program tersebut." Seolah tahu apa yang ada di benak para teknisi tersebut. "—dan saya kecewa dengan hasilnya. Tapi saya masih berbaik hati tidak memecat kau—Genma" ujarnya dengan nada yang penuh penekanan.

"Gomenasai, Danzo-sama." Ucap Genma dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Ia membungkuk meminta maaf.

Semua membungkuk hormat kepada Danzo ketika pria itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan melihat ada e-mail masuk dari _hacker_ yang disuruhnya.

'Baiklah saya akan transfer ke rekening Anda secepatnya. Dan apa jaminannya kalau software buatan Anda bisa bisa dijebol oleh cracker?'

Satu menit kemudian, hacker itu membalas e-mail Danzo.

'Saya akan mengembalikkan uang Anda. Bagaimana? Deal?'

'Deal. Besok saya akan transfer uangnya.' Balas Danzo.

.

.

.

'Senang berbisnis dengan Anda, Tuan Danzo.' Balas hacker tersebut dengan seringainya. Kemudian ia mematikan laptopnya dan beranjak ke tempat tidur berukuran queen size. Tak lama setelah itu, matanya terpejam menandakan ia telah memasukki alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Sakura—gadis yang berpenampilan culun dengan kaca mata bulat dan baju yang agak kebesaran datang ke sekolah barunya sejak pukul enam pagi tadi. Mungkin hanya dia yang baru datang, mengingat bel sekolah akan berdentang pukul setengah delapan nanti. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berkeliling di sekolah barunya itu. Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah, seorang pemuda berambut raven berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura yang melihat senpainya itu semakin dekat, terpaksa berjalan mundur.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"A-aku…aku S-sakura." Jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak takut jika senpaimu menghampiri dirimu dengan tergesa-gesa dan menanyakan sesuatu dengan raut wajah menyeramkan.

"Bukan namamu, tapi—Arrghh?" Pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menggeram frustasi.

"A-ano… apa Sasuke-senpai baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir karena melihat Sasuke menggeram dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Bukannya malah menjawab tapi pemuda ini justru balik bertanya.

"A-aku rasa t-tidak pernah s-senpai." Jawab Sakura tergagap sambil menunduk. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari dahinya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mencoba memastikan. "—Perasaanku, aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat." Sambungnya lagi.

"A-ano mungkin senpai melihat orang lain yang mirip denganku. Lagi pula kenapa senpai ngotot akan hal it? Ki-kita kan baru bertemu kemarin pada acara MOS kemarin."

Seakan tersadar dari ke OOC-annya, pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. "Hn tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Banyak siswa dan siswi sudah hadir dan duduk manis di kursinya masing-masing.

"Hai, namaku Ino. Hm… namamu siapa?" tanya seorang siswi berambut pirang yang dikuncir satu.

"Eh? N-namaku Sakura." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum aneh. Perpaduan antara senyum gugup dan bingung.

"Oh" Ino menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Kenapa gadis ini tidak menjauhiku seperti yang lain?' tanya Sakura bingung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel tanda pelajaran pertama terdengar. Dan ini adalah waktunya bagi para siswa dan siswi untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan mendengarkan materi dari guru mereka.

.

.

.

Seorang siswi berambut merah muda duduk di dalam perpustakaan sekolah. Matanya tidak berhenti bergerak menelusuri kata per kata di dalam buku yang berada di hadapannya ini. Keadaan perpustakaan Konoha High School yang sepi membuatnya sangat berkonsentrasi menyerap setiap ilmu yang didapatnya dari bacaan tersebut. Buku yang berisi tentang dunia psikologi selalu menjadi buku bacaan kegemarannya.

Ia pun melirik jam dinding perpustakaan itu. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas yang artinya, pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Sakura kembali menaruh buku tersebut ke tempatnya semula dan ia bergegas ke kelasnya. Ia tidak ingin mendapat hukuman dari senseinya karena terlamat masuk ke kelas.

Sakura berjalan menunduk karena melihat jam di tangannya sampai ketika ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depannya. Kejadian ini berlangsung di depan pintu perpustakaan. Sakura meringis karena kepalanya menabrak dada seorang—"Senpai?" ia mendongak melihat siapa yang ditabraknya dan ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh dengan gaya 'stay cool'nya sedang menunduk melihat manik hijau dihadapannya—membuat gadis itu tertunduk enggan melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam bak elang.

"Go-gomenasai" ucap Sakura pelan sembari membungkuk kecil. Lalu ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri menatap kepergian gadis itu.

Kesan yang didapat Sasuke setelah bertemu dengan Sakura beberapa kali adalah bahwa gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Bukan dari penampilannya namun dari sifatnya. Biasanya gadis lain akan memerah wajahnya dan berusaha untuk lebih dekat ketika berhadapan langsung dengan dirinya namun Sakura akan terlihat takut dan pergi menjauhinya. Bukankah itu wajar, eh Sasuke? Kouhai yang takut dengan senpainya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi dengan nyaring ke seluruh penjuru Konoha High School beberapa menit yang lalu. Hampir seluruh kelas terlihat kosong karena ditinggal oleh penghuninya. Sakura lah yang pulang paling akhir diantara teman-teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu lebih memilih pulang belakangan karena ia tidak suka berdesak-desakan. Sembari menunggu sekolah sepi, ia menghapus papan tulis yang kotor akibat coretan-coretan kapur.

Ketika dirasanya sekolah sudah sepi, ia mengambil tasnya dan melangkah pulang. Namun disaat ia keluar dari kelas. Ia malah dicegat oleh senpai-senpainya.

"Ada apa Karin senpai?" tanya Sakura yang memasang wajah tenang.

"Hm… aku tadi melihatmu berdekat-dekatan dengan Sasuke-kun di depan perpus." Jawab Karin dengan nada yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura masih dengan sikap tenangnya seolah-olah menantang Karin dan teman-temannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Sasuke-kun itu hanya milikku!" tegas Karin menahan emosi.

"Memangnya Karin senpai dan Sasuke senpai sudah meresmikan hubungan kalian ya?" tanya Sakura yang justru terdengar menantang.

"Kau— " ucapan Karin belum sepenuhnya selesai.

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mendekatinya. Lagi pula aku tidak suka dengan Sasuke senpai. Sumimasen." Potong Sakura kemudian ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Karin dan teman-temannya yang dilanda emosi tingkat tinggi.

Bersambung…

* * *

Worm adalah salah satu dari jenis dari Malware. Program ini dapat menggandakan diri sendiri pada sistem atau jaringan komputer tanpa campur tangan pihak ketiga sehingga dapat menyebabkan gangguan pada komputer bahkan worm ini dapat mencuri data-data atau informasi penting dari komputer yang diinfeksinya.

Hacker adalah orang yang mempelajari ,menganalisis, dan selanjutnya bila menginginkan bisa membuat , memodifikasi atau bahkan mengeksploitasi sistem yang terdapat di sebuah perangkat seperti perangkat lunak dan perangkat keras komputer seperti program komputer, administrasi, keamanan, dan lain-lain.

Bug adalah sebuah kesalahan, error, kekurangan, atau kegagalan yang sering terjadi pada program komputer sehingga menghambat jalannya program sebagaimana semestinya. Bug muncul dapat disebabkan akibat kesalahan mesin atau manusia yaitu berupa kesalahan kode dan kesalahan desain. Hampir semua program yang pernah dibuat manusia pasti mengandung bug dan memerlukan perbaikan yang biasa disebut sebagai ini yang dapat dimanfaatkan para hackers untuk membobol sistem komputer.

Antimalware adalah program yang diciptakan untuk mengamankan, mendeteksi dan menghapus malware dari sistem komputer.

Tambahan :

Malware adalah program yang diciptakan dengan maksud dan tujuan untuk mencari kelemahan sebuah sistem komputer. Umumnya program ini diciptakan untuk membobol dan merusak sistem operasi komputer. Contoh malware adalah Virus, Worm, Trojan Horse, Spyware, dan lain-lain.

Gomenasai minna-san, author kali ini maksa banget buat bikin cerita ini. Jika para readers tidak suka dengan cerita ini, author akan menghapusnya tapi jika readers ingin cerita ini dilanjutkan, author akan melanjutkan. Maafkan author yang membuat cerita gaje ini. Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk kedepannya. Hehe sekali lagi author minta maaf banget.

Arigatou Gozaimashita minna-san :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hei, Sasuke-kun kau kenapa?" tanya Karin yang menggamit lengan kanan Sasuke. Perempuan itu heran dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang berhenti tiba-tiba di koridor dan menatap ke arah taman belakang sekolah.

"Iya, kamu kenapa Sasuke-kun? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh?" timpal Shion yang menggamit lengan Sasuke dengan manja.

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke ambigu. Dan dengan segera pemuda itu melepaskan lengannya dari kedua siswi itu dan berjalan menjauhi Karin dan Shion.

"Saskey-kun tunggu!" teriak Karin yang membuat Sasuke berdecih.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sasuke melihat kouhai-nya itu duduk di bawah pohon Sakura di taman belakang sekolah pada jam istirahat kedua. Matanya yang berhiaskan emerald indah terlihat kosong menatap pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya dan menyadarkan dagunya di atas lutut. Ia akan terus begitu sampai bunyi bel tanda masuk terdengar. Lalu gadis itu akan bangkit dari duduknya, membersihkan roknya sejenak lalu berjalan meninggalkan pohon Sakura itu. Dan ia akan mengulang kegiatan itu setiap hari.

.

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir ini sangat menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, sensei-nya itu hanya mengoceh tidak jelas tentang mata pelajaran sejarah. Iruka-sensei—begitulah murid-murid memanggilnya. Sensei yang terkenal paling membosankan sejagat raya. Mungkin itulah anggapan seluruh murid-murid Konoha High School.

Tok tok tok…

Pintu kelas itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok murid laki-laki.

"Su-sumimasen Iruka-sensei. A-ano Sasuke-senpai dipanggil oleh Kurenai-sensei di lab komputer. Maaf mengganggu sensei. Arigatou." Ujar pemuda sesopan mungkin, lalu menunduk hormat. Ia kemudian menutup pintu kelas itu dengan cara menggesernya. Dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke lab komputer.

"Baiklah Uchiha, silahkan pergi!" perintah Iruka-sensei.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan lab komputer, Sasuke langsung masuk tanpa permisi dengan langkah santainya plus tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Hal ini membuat siswi-siswi berbisik betapa kerennya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabe-nya adalah senpai mereka yang duduk dikelas 2-A.

"Hei Sakura, lihatlah betapa kerennya Sasuke-senpai itu." Bisik Ino yang duduk meja sebelah Sakura.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh kea rah Ino atau pun Sasuke. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan awan yang berarak karena ditiup angin dan juga langit biru yang dapat menenangkan hati Sakura.

"Apa katamu, Sakura?! Biasa saja?! Oh Kami-sama, matamu sudah rabun ya?" Ino berkata dengan spontan.

"Memang mataku sudah rabun." Jawab Sakura cuek.

Seketika itu raut wajah Ino berubah. Ia merasa tidak enak hati karena telah menyinggung Sakura dengan perkataannya yang spontan itu. "Gomen ne." ucap Ino dengan raut penyesalan.

"Untuk apa? Yang tadi? Tidak apa-apa kok. Santai saja." Ujar Sakura sambil sudut bibir kanannya terangkat. Menampilkan senyum miring di wajahnya.

Mata kelam Sasuke menangkap sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya, yaitu gadis yang memiliki rambut seperti permen kapas. Gadis itu tersenyum miring, menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang dingin dan sarat akan makna sarkasme. Ekspresinya berbanding terbalik dengan gaya berpakaiannya yang seperti siswi culun.

"Hei Sakura berhenti menampilkan senyum aneh seperti itu lagi. Kapan senyum mu itu seimbang dan tidak miring terus?!" hardik Ino yang jengah melihat senyum Sakura. Gadis blonde itu sekarang sudah mengerti kebiasaan yang sering Sakura lakukan yaitu tersenyum miring. Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggapnya sebagai senyum meremehkan dan menyindir namun Ino tahu bahwa senyum itu mengekspresikan segala perasaan Sakura. Walaupun sebenarnya Ino tidak tahu ekspresi apakah itu. Ekspresi sedih? Marah? Kecewa? Mengejek? Senang? Entahlah… hanya Sakura yang tahu makna dari senyum itu.

"I don't know." Jawab Sakura cuek sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Pandangan Sakura kini beralih ke depan. Mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan onyx yang kelam. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup, bukan karena ia menyukai senpai-nya itu tapi ada perasaan takut akan sesuatu menyangkut identitasnya.

"Tolong perhatiannya!" suara tegas dari wanita cantik yang berstatus sebagai guru TIK itu membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Hari ini kita aka nada ulangan praktek." Kata-kata itu membuat nafas hampir seluruh siswa tercekat dan memasang wajah yang shock. "Saya sudah memberitahu kalian 'kan tentang ini di pertemuan kemarin? Jadi, kalian seharusnya sudah siap bukan? Baiklah, kemarin kita belajar tentang aplikasi pengolah angka maka kita hari ini praktek tentang aplikasi pengolah angka '_Microsoft Excel'_. Saya sudah meletakkan sebuah kertas di samping komputer kalian. Kalian harus membuatnya seperti itu dan mengisi setiap kolom yang kosong. Saya beri waktu 15 menit untuk menyelesaikannya." Kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat hampir seluruh siswa menolak dan protes.

"Tapi sensei—" seseorang siswa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk protes. Ucapannya belum selesai namun Kurenai memotongnya.

"Tidak ada bantahan!" katanya dengan tegas. Hal itu membuat seluruh murid di ruangan tersebut menghela nafas kecewa. "—Namun karena saya ada urusan, maka yang mengawasi kalian adalah senpai kalian, Uchiha Sasuke—yang menjabat sebagai ketua eksul komputer." Hampir seluruh murid perempuan kegirangan mendengar kalimat terakhir tersebut, kecuali Sakura yang nampak tak peduli. Mau Kurenai sensei, Sasuke-senpai, atau bahkan Guy sensei yang mengawas mereka pun tidak akan bisa membantu mereka menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

Sasuke mendelik tak suka dengan pernyataan senseinya itu. Selalu dia yang disuruh—pikirnya. Seenaknya saja menyuruh orang dengan alasan ada urusan padahal hanya ingin bertemu Asuma-sensei yang berstatus sebagai guru matematika sekaligus calon suaminya. Sangat tidak profesional!

"Awasi mereka ya Sasu-chan." Bisik Kurenai dengan senyum memohonnya.

'Selalu saja dipanggil seperti itu. Apa-apaan itu? Dasar guru menyebalkan!' inner Sasuke berteriak tidak terima.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke kesal.

Kurenai tersenyum senang karena tidak mendengar kata penolakan dari muridnya itu. Dengan langkah anggunnya, dia pergi keluar ruangan itu menuju ruangan dimana calon suaminya berada. Dia tidak peduli kelasnya menjadi ribut karena sorak kegirangan murid perempuannya. Toh, remaja berambut mirip pantat ayam itu akan bisa mengatasinya.

Setelah kepergian Kurenai, memang kelas menjadi ribut. Keributan itu didominasi oleh suara murid perempuan yang gila—munurut Sasuke. Banyak murid-murid perempuan mengeluarkan jurus-jurusnya untuk menarik perhatian si pangeran es tersebut malah ditanggapi Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

BRAKKKKK

Seluruh murid terdiam akibat gebrakan meja yang keras. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke. Untunglah meja itu tidak sampai hancur dan lab komputer terletak agak jauh dari kelas-kelas sehingga tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

"Kerjakan tugas kalian!—" pemuda itu berkata dengan dingin di depan kelas. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Lalu ia melihat jam yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya —masih dengan tangan kanan yang berada di dalam saku celana. Hal itu membuat siswi-siswi— ingat! Kecuali Sakura—menahan napas karena melihat pose pangeran sekolah mereka itu sangat keren. "—dimulai dari sekarang!" siswi-siswi yang mendengarnya langsung panik dan buru-buru mengambil kertas yang ditaruh Kurenai di samping komputer meraka masing-masing.

Tak tuk tak tuk tak tuk

Jari-jari tangan yang beradu dengan keyboard menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Sakura merasa terganggu dengan bunyi suara yang ditimbulkan oleh teman-temannya yang sedang panik mengerjakan tugas. Keningnya berkerut menandakan ia sangat kesal.

'Biasa aja kali ngetiknya! Mereka pikir itu mesin ketik manual apa? Sampai segitunya.' Batin Sakura dongkol setengah mati. Sakura juga tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya akibat bunyi itu. Ia juga tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka—panik. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu.

Gadis musim semi itu lalu memasang earphone di telinganya dan menyetel lagu Dave Koz yang berjudul Together Again. Terdengar suara instrumen saxphone yang sanggup membuat dirinya kembali rileks dan nyaman. Maka tak heran jika lagu itu banyak disetel di toko-toko buku. Lalu ia mengerjakan tugas itu.

Sepasang onyx itu terus melirik ke arah siswi berambut merah muda. Sejak tadi apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu tak luput dari pengawasannya. Mulai dari gadis itu melihat kertas tugasnya, memasang earphone di telinganya hingga membetulkan kaca mata bulatnya yang sempat turun. Semua itu terlihat dan terekam didalam memori otak sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

.

.

.

"Apa Anda yakin tidak ingin menjual perusahaan ini, tuan? Ah… maksudku, perusahaan ini sudah diambang kebangkrutan jadi tidak ada untungnya jika tuan masih mempertahankannya." Kata seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di depan meja kerja atasannya. Seorang pria berumur sekitar 40-an duduk menghadap jendela. Matanya terfokus memandang langit malam. Pria yang duduk itu adalah pemilik perusahaan Fox Corp. yang merupakan penyedia jasa transfer uang melalui surat elektronik, dan juga penyedia jasa untuk para pemilik situs e-commerce, lelangan dan jenis usaha lain.

"Aku tidak akan menjualnya. Aku ingin menggabungkan mereka—Fox Corp. dan Pay Corp.— menjadi satu kesatuan perusahaan terbesar di Jepang atau mungkin di seluruh dunia yang bernama PayFox Corp." jawab pria itu dengan seringainya. Kemudian ia membalikkan kursi empuknya menghadap anak buah kepercayaannya. Pria tersebut duduk membelakangi pantulan sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang sengaja ia buka. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena ia membelakangi cahaya bulan dan ruangan itu gelap. Jari-jari tangannya ia tautkan satu persatu kemudian tangan tersebut ia letakkan di atas meja dan menjadi penyangga dagunya.

"Apa kau tahu aset apa saja yang belum disita dari pria bodoh itu?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada datar.

"Maaf tuan, saya rasa hanya rumahnya saja yang belum kita ambil." Jawab anak buah pria tersebut.

"Oh… Apa kau tahu pria itu memiliki anak atau tidak?"

"Maaf tuan, kalau soal itu saya tidak tahu. Masalahnya dia tidak pernah mengekspos tentang keluarganya."

"Hhh benarkah?" tanya pria itu memastikan.

"Benar tuan." Jawabnya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Kalau begitu, aku tugaskan untuk menyelidiki anaknya, lalu bunuh dia! Aku akan mengatur keberangkatanmu ke Jepang." perintahnya sambil menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

"Waktu kalian tinggal lima menit lagi. Bagi yang sudah selesai, silahkan keluar ruangan!" kata Sasuke memperingati mereka.

Semua murid yang berjibaku dengan komputer masing-masing mulai sangat panik. Atmosfir ruangan ini berubah menjadi panas walaupun sudah di pasang beberapa AC. Terbukti keringat muncul dari pelipis mereka.

Berbeda dengan murid-murid lainnya, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi dirinya tidak ingin meninggalkan kelas terlalu cepat. Akhirnya gadis itu kembali menatap kea rah jendela dimana langit biru terhampar luas di atas dirinya. Pemandangan itu seolah mampu membangkitkan kenangan masa lalunya. Mata beriris hijau bak emerald berubah menjadi sendu.

"Tousan…Kaasan sedang apa kalian disana?" gumamnya pelan sembari matanya tak mau lepas dari pemandangan itu.

Kedua onyx itu tak henti-hentinya menyorot setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. "ehm..." ia mencoba berdehem untuk menyita perhatian gadis itu. Namun Sakura tak kunjung sadar dari lamunannya. "Hei pinky!— " panggilan itu sukses mengalihakan mata emerald itu ke arahnya. "—apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah selesai? Kalau sudah keluarlah dari ruangan ini!" pemuda itu berkata dengan dingin.

"A-ano… gomenasai. Belum senpai." Jawab Sakura pelan namun tersirat nada dingin di setiap kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan!" kini suara Sasuke terdengar meninggi.

"Ha'I" jawab Sakura kemudian ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan komputernya.

Tidak terasa lima menit sudah berlalu dengan sangat cepat—menurut murid-murid kelas 1-A yang belum menyelesaikan tugas mereka sepenuhnya. Namun berbeda bagi Sakura, waktu lima menit itu sangat lama. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera keluar tadi, namun berbagai alasan yang ada di otaknya mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan itu.

"Waktu kalian sudah habis, keluarlah!" perintah Sasuke masih dengan nada bicara yang dingin dan tegas.

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut keluar dengan menggerutu.

"Ah… Aku belum menyelesaikan semua, masih ada yang kosong—belum ku isi. Bagaimana denganmu Sakura?" tanya Ino frustasi. Gadis berambut blonde itu berjalan menuju kelas bersama teman pinkynya.

"Entahlah. Sudah jangan dipikirkan—itu sudah berlalu." Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Whaaaatss? Enteng sekali kau bicara, jidat! Itu ulangan praktek. **ULANGAN PRAKTEK**! Nilainya bisa mempengaruhi nilai rapot tau!" Ucap Ino dengan penekanan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, pig." Jawab Sakura sambil berjalan mendahului Ino.

"Hei Sakura! Tunggu aku!" Ino berteriak sambil berlari kecil menyusul gadis pinky itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke kelas bersama-sama. Ino sibuk berbicara sedangkan Sakura tidak menanggapi celoteh gadis pirang tersebut. Sesekali Ino menarik-narik lengan baju Sakura karena kesal tidak ditanggapi.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di kelas mereka. Ternyata murid yang sudah sampai cukup banyak. Tidak sedikit Sakura mendengar gerutuan dari teman-teman sekelasnya tentang ulangan praktek barusan. Tapi gadis itu tidak menanggapinya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat ketika melihat jam dinding. Bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi 15 menit lagi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya di waktu seperti ini. Mengajak Ino berbicara—rasanya tidak mungkin. Gadis itu terlalu bersemangat ketika berbicara. Itu yang membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela nafas berat. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke meja. Kedua tangannya dijadikan sebagai bantal penyangga kepalanya. Ia pun kemudian memejamkan matanya.

BRAKKK

Semua murid kelas I.A terkejut karena bunyi pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan kasar. Tak terkecuali Sakura—gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung duduk dengan sikap sempurna saking terkejutnya. Batinnya menggerutu kesal tatkala mata emeraldnya melihat sosok yang membuka pintu itu—

"Sa—suke senpai." Ucap salah satu siswi.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Haruka Sakura dipanggil oleh Kurenai sensei sekarang!" Sasuke berkata dengan dingin. Onyxnya melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Aku?" kata gadis itu menunjuk kea rah dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hn"

"Oh… Ha'i" jawab gadis itu. Ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Bawa tasmu!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura kembali berbalik menuju mejanya guna mengambil tasnya. Ia bersungut-sungut dalam hati. Senpainya yang satu itu memang tidak tahu cara sopan santun apa? Setidaknya jangan menganggap sekolah ini sama dengan rumahnya.

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta di sepanjang perjalan. Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Ia tidak terfokus ke depannya sehingga ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

"Hoi! Bisa jalan cepat tidak?!" kata Sasuke yang terkesan dingin.

"Ha'i, gomenasai senpai." Jawabnya sambil mempercepat langkah. Kepalanya ia tundukkan untuk menyembunyikan raut kesalnya.

BRUKKK

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat menabrak sesuatu—

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" kata Sasuke dingin.

Ternyata gadis itu menabrak punggung Sasuke. 'Bukan sepenuhnya salahku, ini juga salahmu senpai! Kenapa berhenti mendadak?!' batinnya.

"Aku harus mengambil tasku. Kau tunggu disini!" perintah Sasuke. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian. Kepala yang dihiasi rambut dengan model potongan ala pantat ayam muncul dibalik pintu. Pemuda itu sudah membawa tasnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu? Ayo!"

'Shit! Menyebalkan sekali manusia satu ini.' umpat Sakura.

.

.

.

"Hei Shion. Sasuke kita mau kemana?" tanya Karin. Mereka kebetulan melihat sosok pacar mereka berjalan dengan gadis pinky—Whaats? Sasuke berjalan dengan Sakura.

"Entahlah, ayo kita samperin!" ajak Shion sambil menyeret tangan Karin. Mereka terlihat setengah berlari dengan wajah yang menahan emosi.

Kedua gadis itu merentangkan tangannya ketika sudah sampai di depan Sasuke dan Sakura, seolah-olah menghalangi jalan mereka. "Sasuke-kun kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Dan kenapa kau bersama si culun ini, Sasuke-kun?" timpal Shion.

"Bukan urusan kalian. Cepat menyingkir!" perintah Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi dan nada yang dingin.

"Tidak bisa! Kami harus tahu dulu kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun dan kenapa kau bersama dengan gadis ini?!" desak Karin.

"Cih! Cepat menyingkir!" Nada bicara pemuda itu mulai meninggi. Walaupun ekspresinya masih datar.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa Sasuke-kun. Kami ini pacarmu. Kami harus tahu!" jawab Shion agak kesal.

'Wow… selain tidak tahu sopan santun, ternyata dia juga seorang playboy.' Batin Sakura. Entahlah gadis itu mengejek senpainya atau malah memujinya.

"Oh… mulai sekarang kalian bukan pacarku lagi." Kata Sasuke enteng.

"Eh?" Baik Karin maupun Shion sama terkejutnya. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan memutuskan mereka dengan enteng seperti itu. Seakan tidak peduli seberapa sulit mereka berdua mengejar pangeran es itu. Bahkan mereka harus rela bersaing untuk diterima cintanya. Mereka sudah mmbuang harga diri mereka demi menjadi kekasih Sasuke dan harus rela diduakan oleh pemuda itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sebenarnya ingin tertawa atas kejadian tadi. Entahlah dia merasa sangat terhibur dengan pertunjukkan si pangeran sekolah memutuskan kedua kekasihnya dengan enteng tanpa beban dan secara live. 'Kasihan sekali.' Batinnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Ta-tapi Sasu— " belum sempat Shion menyelesaikan kalimatnya, eh malah Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya bingung menatap senpainya. Mata emeraldnya kemudian beralih ke pergelangan tangan yang dipegang erat oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu menyentakkan tangannya sehingga cengkraman erat itu terlepas. Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya. Seakan tersadar dari perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan, akhirnya pemuda itu membuang mukanya kea rah lain.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya tidak ingin direpotkan jika mereka mengeroyokmu karena jalanmu sangat lelet. Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis culun sepertimu."

JLEEBBB banget…

'Lucu banget! Oke kalau begitu, akan ku buat kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri. Shanaroooo!' batin Sakura.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai di lab komputer dan langsung menghampiri Kurenai yang sedang mengecek tugas-tugas para siswa kelas 1.A tadi. Wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kea rah dua orang yang sedang berdiri di pintu. Dengan senyum anehnya ia menyuruh masuk anak didiknya itu.

"Kenapa kalian berdiri di sana? Masuklah!" perintah wanita itu.

"Ano… ada apa Kurenai sensei memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Selamat Sakura, kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna di ulangan praktek pertamamu. Maka dari itu aku selaku Pembina ekstrakurikuler komputer menyatakan kau telah bergabung ke ekskul ini. Karena aku melihat potensi yang menjanjikanyang ada pada dirimu untuk memajukan ekskul ini."

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Rasanya ia harus menolaknya karena bagaimana pun cepat atau lambat identitasnya akan diketahui jika ia masuk ke ekskul ini. "Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sakura." Jawab Kurenai dengan tegas.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

Balasan review :

Rainbowlee : salam kenal juga :D terima kasih udah membaca dan menyukai fic ini. Maaf gak bisa update kilat. Maaf banget. Arigatou gozaimashita *ojigi*

Kristina : Iya ini udah di lanjutin kok. Terima kasih ya atas reviewnya .

Princess Ice'z : Terima kasih udah ngereview fic ini. Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat. Oh ya makasi udah nunggu fic ini :D

Dlwnsghek : Terima kasih, ini udh dilanjutin. Maaf ya updatenya lama *ojigi*

Cerrybutt : thanks ya. Aduhhh jangan panggil aku senpai. Aku masih agak baru disini, jadi masih belajar untuk buat cerita yang bagus. :D

Scarlet24 : udah di update ch 2 nya. Makasih udah review

Cheryxsasuke : salam kenal juga. Makasi udah mau menyukai fic ini. Maaf ya kalo ch kemaren pendek banget. Ini udah diusahain buat ch ini panjang. Tapi gak taulah ya udah panjang atau blm :D maaf gak bisa update kilat. Arigatou gozaimashita

Oh ya untuk yang login atau yang punya akun udah aku balas di pm.

Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san Maaf ya kalau banyak typo-nya atau ceritanya datar.


End file.
